Sora E
by Neko-chan13
Summary: (Chapters 7 & 8 Uploaded) Sakura sighed quietly, resting her chin upon her knees. "I wish I could say the same..."
1. Ruining A Great Vacation

[Soda E]  
  
[~To the Sky~]  
  
[Chapter One – Ruining A Great Vacation]  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Need I say more?  
  
Scribbles: Just like most of the HP/CCS fics, they're all fifteen. However, the second movie never happened, in other words, Syaoran never came back and in Sakura's knowledge, he's still training for the position of the future Li Clan leader. Yada, yada, yada… Okay, this might be a little serious or what, I don't know. Oh, and another thing before I forget, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko are witches. End of… OH ALMOST FORGOT, the cards wouldn't be used this time, but a new kind of magic. Kero and Suppi is still here, however, I made up a new story on how Sakura met them. Is that fine with you guys? Okay… I think that's all for now.  
  
Legend:  
  
(put number here) – footnotes, found below  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"Moshi, moshi! Sakura desu." I greeted through the receiver.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Moo sumi desu ka?(1)" Tomoyo greeted back in her usual cheery voice. We are about to meet in the King Penguin Park for a picnic. Syaoran, Eriol, Nakuru, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Rika, Kero-chan and Suppi- chan would be there too. Tomoyo told us the plan last week. First, we have a picnic in Penguin Park and then, we go to the indoor swimming pool for a swim. Tomoyo bought the tickets and even reserved some places for us.  
  
"Hai! Naji desu ka?(2)" I asked, for since this morning, all the clocks stopped dead in our house, I believe Eriol-kun was up to this. I didn't know what was on his mind, but why did he stop the clocks only at our house and not Tomoyo's?  
  
"Chotto matte kudasai… Yoji han. (3)" She answered. "Your clocks stopped clicking too?"  
  
I was taken a back with what Tomoyo said. "Too?"  
  
"Hai, the clocks in our house stopped during midnight and it were really a pain. The grandfather clock in the living room kept on chiming its bell." Tomoyo explained, with a little bit of annoyance on her voice. "I had to call Eriol up and it seems that his spell somewhat backfired."  
  
"I believe it backfired again. Who's next?" Okay, let me rephrase the thing I said earlier about Tomoyo's house clocks not malfunctioning.  
  
I could hear my best friend laugh at the other line. "Probably his. I sure would like to see his expression when that happens to him." I laugh along.  
  
"Well, we'll meet in Penguin Park, ne?" I just had to make sure, last time when we had a picnic, I went to the Aquarium instead of the museum.  
  
"Right! So, see you soon! Jaa!"  
  
"Jaa!"  
  
I went up, took a quick shower and got dressed. Today's activities are well planned, what else could go wrong? Nothing, ne? WRONG!  
  
A few minutes later thunder boomed it's raining harder; usually the signs of bad weather. (4) I groaned and soon the phone started ringing. I guess it was one of the guys, telling that the whole thing was cancelled out. I picked it up and answered, it was Tomoyo again. I was right, they did cancel it.  
  
I lay back in bed and sighed a long, deep sigh.  
  
"Something wrong?" I heard Kero-chan say from my bedside table. Cerberus, or Kero-chan for short, became my guardian starting from the day I learnt about controlling the elements of nature.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan! Ogenki desu ka (5)?" Mukiko, the storekeeper greeted once Sakura stepped in the store.  
  
"Genki desu! Hisashiburi desu, ne (6)?"  
  
"Hai!" Mukiko chuckled as she made her way to the counter. "Anything you'll need?"  
  
"Hai, it's Tomoyo-chan's birthday on Saturday and I'm planning to give her something on that day. (7)" Sakura replied, while browsing the display of colorful stuffed animals.  
  
"Sure, take you time. I'll just be in the stock room."  
  
'I wonder if Tomoyo would like one of those…' She thought as she looked at the stack of boxes containing birthday bears (8). 'Nah! Probably she has a ton of those…' She walked slowly and found a teddy-bear making kit.  
  
'Hey, I remember those! We used to make one where we were in fourth grade!' She smiled at the thought of it, and blushed when she remembered that Syaoran gave her one of the bears he made.  
  
So walk, walk, walk (9) until she met up with a stuffed (10) yellow bear with cute little wings and a very innocent smile on it's face. (11)  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
[End O. F.B.]  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
The rain hasn't died down, as I tried to sleep. However, I still can't for the continuous rain drops hitting my windows were creating such a racket, I can't even think for once. A few minutes had passed and I finally found out that the clocks started ticking. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on sleeping. Although it was already four in the afternoon, I don't why but I just wanted to sleep, no other.  
  
I heard a constant tapping on my window, at first I thought someone was throwing stones at my room.  
  
"Can you stop that? I'm trying to sleep in here!" I screamed angrily not bothering to look out. It's normal for me to do that, usually I get cranky when it's raining.  
  
The tapping continued to go on for minute getting louder and louder after each second. Fuming I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I said, cut that out!" I glared at the window and to my surprise, instead of finding a few stones on the windowsill, I saw an owl, perched up. I could tell from it's expression (12) that it wasn't happy.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I quickly apologized and let the winged creature in. "Another letter from Hogwarts?" I asked and it hooted in response. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been sending me letters since I was eleven. Now that I'm fifteen, they are still sending me an invitation to study in their school. Usually, I forget about it, but they send tons of letters afterwards. Therefore, I just had to reply by owl telling them that I won't come.  
  
I would love to study in Hogwarts, but the problem is, I'm afraid of leaving Tomoyo, Chiharu and all of my friends and family in here. I already lost Touya-oniichan because he was working abroad, I don't want to leave my father too. He might be all alone.  
  
Quickly dismissing the idea, I took a dish of water and gave it to the owl. I nipped my finger in gratitude and drank the water from the cup. I was petting it when otousan arrived.  
  
"I heard some shouting in here." He stated in a concerned way. Also, speaking about Hogwarts, I actually never told him about those invitations and all. I'm in big trouble… or am I?  
  
He spotted the owl that hooted disapprovingly at him when he entered. "You've got an invitation to attend Hogwarts?" He was surprised about that. He wasn't the only one.  
  
"Otousan, you know about Hogwarts?" He just smiled at me and told me the story that okaasan and him met there. I thought they met in another school, you know, the usual muggle school. Then, I told him about not telling him about the letters and the invitation for four years. He just smiled and nodded.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Footnotes:  
  
01. Are you finished?  
  
02. Yes! What time is it?  
  
03. Wait a minute… 4:30 PM  
  
04. That rhymes!  
  
05. Good morning, Sakura! How are you?  
  
06. Fine. It's been a long time since we haven't seen each other, right?  
  
07. When it comes to birthdays, I'll apply the Western tradition of giving gifts, but not celebrating in a way like a birthday party. I think I'll still apply our tradition of the everyone-celebrates-their-birthday-on-the- new-year celebration.  
  
08. Any of you guys know that? It's cute, it's those little bears in boxes, each representing a different date.  
  
09. Yes, I'm getting bored with all that browsing so just walk, walk, walk…  
  
10. Well d-uh! Do you think it's a real bear?!? Sorry, I'm writing this early in the morning because my sister woke me up and now I can't sleep and now, I'm really getting cranky and annoyed because (1) I am not a morning person and (2) she woke me at five in the morning?!?! Imagine that…. Well whatever.. I'll go to sleep afterwards and … yada, yada, yada…  
  
11. Well, I'll end it here because you'd probably know what happened next. Tomoyo opened the gift and Kero popped out, angrily demanding why the heck was he kept inside a stuffy box. Then he introduces himself and blah, blah, blah…  
  
12. If an owl have an expression.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
The end!! So how was that? Good or bad? Well, anyway, hope you guys review! Do you think I should continue?  
  
Just a bonus thing:  
  
Maybe I'll add one after every chapter… ne? Just tell me if I should add this to just for fun… Ey! The disclaimer still applies on this. ^_^  
  
I wonder what will Yue look like is he smiles like this: =D  
  
What would you do to people who kill people just because they killed people who kill people who kill people who kill people who kill other people? 


	2. The Inside View of the Night Sky

[Sora E]  
  
[~To the Sky~]  
  
[Chapter Two – The Inside View of the Night Sky]  
  
Disclaimer: Same disclaimer applies.  
  
Scribbles: Hi guys, thanks for the reviews! I almost forgot about this fic… Imagine that… Okay, on with the story!!!  
  
Legend:  
  
(A/N) My comments… or something near to that (Thanks for the suggestion Ayumi!)  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
It's already been a week since I've left Tomoeda and after four days of sleeping in the Leaky Cauldron, I'm finally boarding the scarlet steam engine, also known as the Hogwarts Express. Students rushed in carrying different varieties of pets ranging from cats and owls and even frogs. As for me, there's just one pet that I'm satisfied with, a pure black kitten except for the blue part on its belly and the tip of its tail. Since Kero- chan disagreed of being my pet, I just purchased one instead. I named it Suppi. (A/N Hehehe… now here's where Suppi-chan comes along ^_^)  
  
I pulled my trolley along the pathway, leading myself to the train. I better hurry, for if I didn't, there might be no more compartment for me. As I loaded my bags up, I noticed a young boy with red hair help me lift one up and left quickly without even me having to say thank you. "Thanks…" I muttered, even though he was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, I decided to look for an empty room. I walked along the narrow path, occasionally checking the compartments and resting.  
  
Finally, after five minutes of walking, when the train finally started, I found one, near the end of the train. I dropped my heavy luggage quietly and groaning as my hand reddened from all that carrying. Kero-chan and Suppi popped out from my backpack.  
  
"I don't like this Suppi character." Whispered Kero as he shot a warning glance at sweet and innocent Suppi.  
  
"Why not?" I asked, petting the cat that was sitting on my lap. "She's just so cute."  
  
"Demo…" This time, I shot a warning glance at Kero-chan.  
  
"Look Kero, if you're just jealous of the attention I give to Suppi, then don't bother." I snapped angrily. Suppi just shot a playful glance at Kero and purred in agreement.  
  
"Demo…" But before Kero-chan was able to finish what was he saying, a girl's entered the compartment.  
  
"Hi! I'm Aida Ikusawa, I'm just wondering if I can sit beside you?" She looked at me quietly, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Sure." I replied. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"And I'm Ikusawa Aida… Did I just day that a while ago?" She asked confusingly as I chuckled in disbelief. Some time later, I got to know Aida much better. She's a the kind of girl whose clumsy and always forgetful. It seems that she can't get anything right. But above all of that, I like her because she's a really good listener. She's also good in playing the violin, flute and even the piano.  
  
"Aida! So there you are!" Gasped another girl with black hair and clear blue eyes.  
  
"Dita? What wrong?" Aida asked innocently, still with the same confused expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong? Well, for starters, you suddenly wandered off an hour ago and never came back! We were searching all over for you!" The girl, Dita, snapped.  
  
"Oh, I see, I forgot about that while I was walking around. I thought I was looking for a compartment." While Aida was in deep thought, I could sense a vein popping our of her friend.  
  
"Oh, by the way, this is Aizuki Dita. She's one of my companions. Dita, this is Kinomoto Sakura." I just smiled at the new girl. She didn't smile back; I think she was tired from all that running.  
  
"Do you want to join us?" I invited. She just nodded and sat down quietly on one of the corners.  
  
"Please forgive Aida for being so clumsy, forgetful and for disturbing you."  
  
"It's okay, I was feeling a bit lonely in here anyway."  
  
"Oh, do you mind if I invite two of my other friends in here, we can't find any room to stay."  
  
"It's okay. At least we could have some company."  
  
"Thanks." And with that, she slid the door open and left.  
  
A few minutes later, she came back with a brown haired boy and a girl with raven black hair on pigtails.  
  
"This is Ohgami Junta and my sister, Aizuki Yumi. Guys, this is Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
During the next few hours, we spent tons of times just talking, and we never ran out of things to talk about. I learned that Aida and Dita are both exchange students, same as me. While Yumi and Junta have been here for four years in a row, this year is their fifth.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Finally, the train departed at a nearby village and most of the students started to unload the train. We waited for a while until the crowd lessened and that's where troubles seemed to arise. I opened my bag and found out that Kero-chan and Suppi were both missing. Junta and Yumi left a while ago so it's up to us to look for them.  
  
Soon, the three of us were checking every place for a pet to hide, in our bags, under the seat and evening the bathroom. Finally, after a few looks and when I was really getting annoyed, I found them both sleeping by the cart of sweets. I could see that they ate all of the candies in there. Deciding not to disturb their sleep, I took them carefully and placed them in my bag. We left the train at once.  
  
"Where were you!?!" A greasy haired professor snapped angrily at the minute we stepped out.  
  
"We were looking for my pet cat." I reasoned as I showed him the sleeping Suppi. He just spun around and led us to a horseless carriage.  
  
"Professor McGonagal already left with the other transferees and made me stay behind, just to wait for you." The professor continued. He seemed very annoyed with the idea itself.  
  
We arrived in Hogwarts castle a few minutes later. The whole place was HUGE! We were led towards a separate room, separated from the young First years. We looked around and we could see the sorting ceremony being held on the other room. As I watched the new students being sorted into Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravencalw, I felt the slightest touch of homesickness.  
  
"I would do anything for a cup of green tea or even just hearing my friend, Takashi, and his lies." I told Dita in the middle of the ceremony. She patted my back.  
  
"Same here, girl."  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" I heard someone scream.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
My best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, is here. Was I daydreaming or what?  
  
"Sakura-chan! I never thought I'd see you here!" Tomoyo screamed enthusiastically as she hugged me really tight. "The letter told me not to tell any of my friends, so I just followed."  
  
"Same situation. We just met in the train." Dita stated as she continued to watch the sorting.  
  
I introduced Tomoyo to my new friends and vice versa. A stern old witch entered, this carrying a three-legged stool and a sort-of-ripped and torn hat also called as the Sorting Hat. Since we were only ten new transferees, she decided that we must line up in alphabetical order and put the hat on one-by-one then proceed to go to the houses.  
  
Tomoyo was sorted in Gryffindor while Aida was in Hufflepuff. As for Dita and I, we were sent to Slytherin. We were the first to be sorted and we didn't bother looking at the other students we just rushed into the Great Hall, silently so we wouldn't attract attention, and sat in our respective tables.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Okay! That's for now, I'm in a hurry, so please bear with me. I'm also starting a new fic. Okay. See you guys and please review!!! 


	3. Strange Meetings

[Sora E]  
  
[~To the Sky~]  
  
[Chapter 3 – Strange Meetings]  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I have to write this? You guys know anyway.  
  
Scribbles: Thank you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wuv yooouuuu… um as a friend only… not that thingy with a relationship of some sort… So anyway, here's chapter three ?!?! Don't worry about what I'm saying, usually I have no idea of what I'm saying sometimes. Okay here's chapter three! OH, I'll tell you when the next chapter is up, if I don't… um… I like the guy whose room is next to mine and never baths nor brushes his teeth… JUST KIDDING ONIICHAN!!!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Dumbledore stood up, giving his usual opening speech.  
  
"As usual, I'll give the news about the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher." The whole Great Hall became silent, eager to listen to the news. As for me, I have no idea on what Defense Against Dark Arts is.  
  
"This year, it will be Professor Severus Snape." I looked around, most students made a face, except for our table, everyone was cheering and clapping. What's with these guys?  
  
I figured out, after a student from our house noticed me. She said her name was Pansy Parkinson. She told us about Snape and why the others just groaned. Good thing though, Professor Snape, or the professor that took us earlier wasn't there. I'm sure he would be greatly humiliated with all the groaning and complaining.  
  
Soon, another unexpected thing happened. Students near the front started cheering. Weird people. I looked at Dita and she looked back. We had the same thoughts. I'm actually unsure about studying in a school where they cheer and groan then cheer again at the same time. The rest of the students were as clueless as me on why the guys in front cheered, soon, we figured out why.  
  
"Because the people from the back row didn't get what I said earlier, I might as well say it again, for the benefit of those who didn't. Professor Snape will be our Defense Against Dark Arts (AN: Stupid name of a subject! I just can't imagine Dumbledore saying DADA… if you know what I mean.) teacher IF the new professor we hired doesn't come by tomorrow morning."  
  
Everyone sighed in relief, and yes, except for the Slytherin table.  
  
"What's wrong, he seemed to be such a nice guy." I asked a Gryffindor who was seated behind me. (AN: The tables are arranged just like in the movie. Starting with the left part is Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor then Slytherin.)  
  
"A nice guy? Snape? Get out!" He gasped angrily. "Besides, I do not talk to people from Slytherin." He added turning his back on me.  
  
"Baka…" I mumbled, trying to keep my temper. What's with this Gryffindors- Ravenclaws-Hufflepuffs-doesn't-talk-with-Slytherins anyway? Then, I remembered what Pansy told me earlier. At least that Gryffindors-whatever- doesn't-talk-with-Slytherins won't apply with Tomoyo. That's no problem.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"Sakura! Wake up!!!" Dita screamed as she shook me really hard.  
  
"Nani? I still want to sleep!" I whined as I took a pillow and buried my head under it.  
  
"Saakuuraa!!!"  
  
"Hai! Hai! Hai! I'm up! What time is it?"  
  
"Ima, goji gofun sugi desu." She answered.  
  
"Nani? How come you're waking me at five in the morning? Classes start at seven! Are you crazy?" I cried still taking my pillow along.  
  
"No, I'm Aizuki Dita." Dita sure never gave up, she dragged me off my bed.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"Sakura… now!"  
  
"Fine, you win!" I sighed and sat up in the floor. "I'm not a morning person, in case you ask me." I mumbled.  
  
Soon, I found myself walking with Tomoyo, Aida and Dita along the corridor towards Professor McGonagal's office.  
  
"We have to chose the extra subjects this year." Aida replied as soon as I demanded for an answer.  
  
I looked at the corner and thought I saw someone familiar.  
  
"Tomoyo, is that Rika?" I asked pointing at the corner.  
  
Tomoyo squinted at the direction I was looking at. "What? I can't see anything. You must be imagining things."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
I kept on walking until I felt a terrible pain shoot through my forehead. It was so painful that I fell back, sitting on the floor. Aida and the others ran to my direction.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Daijobu desu ka?" Aida came checking my head.  
  
"Doo shitan desu ka?" A concerned Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I was walking then I suddenly bumped on this door." I replied, yawning at the same time.  
  
The door opened revealing a witch in Emerald green robes. "Well, good morning girls. It nice to see some young people early for a while. Oh my, what happened?"  
  
It was Professor McGonagal. She led me in and the girls gave the whole story.  
  
"Very well, here are some slips of paper, just choose which of those subjects would you like to take this following semester." She handed us a list with boxes beside each item. "Check your chosen options, only choose five, after that, leave it on the table. I'll meet the other students outside."  
  
I looked at my list in there were the strangest subjects I ever saw. There was Care for Magical Creatures, Divination, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Study of Ancient Artifacts, Study of Ancient Runes, Study of Muggle Life, Study Enchanted Items and more.  
  
I looked at Tomoyo's list then to Dita's list. They checked some really unusual subjects in there. I decided I might as well chose on my own. I took the quill placed on top of the table and began reading the rest of the list. Care for Magical Creatures seems nice so I just decided to put a check on it. Then there was Divination. Is that something like fortune telling? No way. There's Muggle Studies. It's interesting to know what they think of our lives right now, so maybe…  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo!" A very excited Chiharu hugged my best friend. I just didn't mind them as I continued looking at the list. Chiharu? I looked up, seeing a familiar brown hair in pigtails.  
  
"Chiharu!" I jumped excitedly and hugged my friend. "Hi!" I found Rika, Naoko and Takashi to be present, too.  
  
"So, what subjects are you choosing?" Chiharu asked to no one in particular.  
  
"I chose Care for Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies… as for the other three, I'm still thinking." I replied. "Oh, wait, Study of Ancient Magic seems interesting, so add that on… and… I also think Magic Around the World seems to be really neat… and The Beginning of Magic." I added, checking the boxes as I read along.  
  
Dita chose Care for Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Artifacts. Tomoyo, chose nearly the same as I however, she chose Divination instead of Magic Around the World. Unfortunately, Aida wasn't finished yet so we didn't bother to ask.  
  
We arrived at the Great Hall already starving. To make matters worse, we even were late to receive the latest news on who's the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher.  
  
I put a little butter on my toast and started eating. I remember the usual breakfast we had in Tomoeda.  
  
"I'd do anything for some ocha or even kaisen ryoori." I stated as I watched more English food pile up.  
  
"It's natural, Sakura. I would love some ebi or even sakana right now."  
  
Dita and I split directions after breakfast. I have to go to Care for Magical Creatures class.  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" A familiar blonde boy called. He approached me along with two other boys.  
  
"Hi Draco! Do you happened to know where the classroom to CMC is?"  
  
"That's my next class. Why don't you follow me?"  
  
"Thanks!" Draco Malfoy is one of my cousins in mother side. I just figured out that it was him yesterday. He changed a lot after five years.  
  
"Wait here, I just have to do some business. I you want go ahead, the classroom is straight ahead." He went back to the path but this time the opposite way. I wonder what he's up to.  
  
I clutched the two books on my arms tightly as I walked faster. I could see the hut from this point. I saw most of the students starting to sit down. I quickened my pace, I might be late.  
  
"Ow! Watch it!" A guy with brown hair who was running bumped straight into me.  
  
"Sorry, here let me help you." He apologized sincerely and looked at me. I looked back. He seems so familiar. That brown hair and amber eyes… is he…  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
The end! Um… I don't know if the cliffhanger thingy really bugs you so. Anyway, thanks [I want to fly] for helping me with this! Arigato gozaimasu! You're a true friend ^_____^  
  
So anyway, I received a review asking where's Syaoran and Eriol-kun… ^_~ You'll see…  
  
Okay please review people! 


	4. I Want to Watch A Movie

[Sora E]  
  
[~To the Sky~]  
  
[Chapter 4 – Watashi Wa Eiga O Mitai Desu!!!]  
  
[~I Want To Watch A Movie!!!~]  
  
Disclaimer: … you know it…  
  
Scribbles: First of all, thanks for the occasional reviews [Crystal-chan], [Mysterious-clown], [Witty-sun], [Daphne Li] and [I want to fly]. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Just tell me if you want me to send you e-mail if the next chapter is up. Okies…  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
I opened my eyes, breathing deeply. A dream… It was all a dream. Of course –I laughed nervously- Do you expect Syaoran to be here?  
  
I watched the sun rise from my four-poster bed covered with silver and green linings, a brand new day, a brand new challenge.  
  
"You love watching the sun rise, do you?" Pansy asked, sitting beside me.  
  
I shook my head. "No. I hate to see the sun rising again."  
  
"How come you're watching it?"  
  
I thought for a while. Why did I watch the sun rise on this day? I have no idea. I didn't bother to response.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan! It's nice to see you wake up by yourself." She teased, joining our little talk. "I noticed, you seem preoccupied for the last three day. Is it because of that Li kid?"  
  
Syaoran was here? I felt very excited meeting him again. Then it hit me. Three days? We already met! How could I forget easily! I groaned in disbelief and crouched, making my chin meet my knees. Pansy and Dita were both talking about something, which I don't care about. My mind is focused on one thing: Li Syaoran.  
  
I remembered the past few days, why my heart hurts like so. It was my fault, isn't it? I stood up and got dressed for breakfast, sliding the hidden wall aside and making my way down the stairs. I wasn't looking where I was going, so I just bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry." I muttered, not bothering to look up.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" He asked. It was Syaoran. This time I looked up. I shook my head quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry for slapping you." I replied, still looking at the nearly invisible spot on his right cheek.  
  
He shook his held, held my hand and brought me outside, leaving his friends behind. "It's my fault. I should've told you that I'm here."  
  
"Iye," I responded, contradicting what he said earlier. "Actually, the fault is mine. I shouldn't have been that emotional. Actually I was very happy of seeing you here, but then, I didn't know what got into me so I just slapped you. Gomen nasai…"  
  
"Fine, it's both of our faults. Forgive and forget, deal?" Syaoran concluded, running his fingers through my hair.  
  
I smiled at him. He could always handle things like this so easily? But anyway… "Deal!" Then I laughed, I don't know why. I just felt so relieved from all of the guilt I felt. We entered the Great Hall in separate ways and ate our breakfast peacefully, no questions asked.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
The next day, we had double Potions with the Gryffindors, much to each other's dismay. As for me, why should I? I will meet Syaoran, Tomoyo and Chiharu. I walked down the hall along with Dita and Takashi. Dita, who was eagerly listening to the lies Takashi was making, seemed to enjoy them.  
  
"Yamazaki-kun, if only Chiharu-chan could hear you. She'd be very happy bringing her mallet along." I chuckled as I heard Takashi say something about nail polishers.  
  
We arrived by the dungeon where almost everyone was seated, chatting endlessly. We sat near the back, along with the usual group, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Dita, Takashi and I. Professor Snape wasn't there yet, obviously, for if he arrived, he might deduct point of the Gryffindors for being too noisy.  
  
After a few minutes, the professor arrived, with his robes flailing in the wind. He seemed in a hurry, as usual.  
  
"Today, we will make the infamous Laughing Potion, which will make you laugh to your hearts content. (AN: Laughing Potion? Sorry, I just can't think of anything right now)" He began writing the ingredients on the board. There was an ounce of grounded beetle dung (AN: Eeewww… I think I saw this kind of ingredient somewhere.), half a pound of squid's eyes (AN: This too…), grounded horn of a buffalo and more really gross stuff.  
  
"I heard Aida's really having a bad time in this subject. She's getting really clumsy with Snape around, you know." Dita whispered quietly.  
  
"Ikusawa? The one from Ravenclaw?" Ron asked. "She's a real klutz. I think she's a new replacement for Neville Longbottom." He pointed to a round- faced boy.  
  
Keeping her voice down Dita just glared at him. "She can't help it if she's clumsy. Besides she's more than just that forgetful and clumsy girl. She's a great friend." She pointed, keeping her temper.  
  
"What the use of having a great friend when she might kill you accidentally." He added, snickering with the thought.  
  
Angrily, I slammed my ingredients on the table, causing most of the class to look at us. "Why don't look at yourself first before judging others!" I snapped, just simply ignoring the fact that everyone, including the Professor, was just looking at me. I stood up and moved to another seat along with Dita who was tagging along.  
  
Once everyone's attention focused on his or her own business, Syaoran whispered something to Ron, which I obviously don't care about and the rest of the lesson flowed peacefully.  
  
"Sorry for being mad at you a while ago." I told the Ron, who's obviously feeling guilty about what he said.  
  
"It's okay, it's my fault anyway." He replied.  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" My cousin, Draco called. "You're just wasting your time saying sorry to that nut head!" He laughed meanly as he, Crabbe and Goyle left the scenario.  
  
"Mind my cousin, sometimes he can be quite rude." I apologized, bowing at the same time. "See you Syaoran-kun! I might be late for my next class." I waved good-bye and rushed to my first Muggle Studies lesson this week. I quickly got my schedule and looked who was the teacher and what room is the lesson in. I stopped walking and just stood there looking at my schedule. In there it said:  
  
Muggle Studies – Friday after Potions – Kinomoto Touya  
  
Iye! I screamed in my mind as I fidgeted. Touya-oniichan? So this is the place where he was working, in Hogwarts.  
  
"Sakura! Quick! We'll be late!!!" Dita pulled my hand and we ran to the classroom a few seconds later.  
  
We arrived, panting because of the entire running. I looked at the room, everyone was staring at us but we entered anyway.  
  
"As usual, the kaijuu's late…" Greeted the dark haired professor who just stood there patting my head.  
  
I just smiled quietly and took a seat by the aisle. The lesson flowed, of course, with a few taunting from my brother. And soon the whole day ended.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"I am going to kill that Trelawney!" Dita told me one Saturday morning.  
  
"How come?" I asked, wondering who the heck Trelawney is.  
  
"Trelawney's my Divination teacher." Dita explained. I thought she could almost read my mind then. "Everyday in Divination class, she would just go on and predict that something bad will happen." I could tell she was really angry and annoyed. Trust me, I don't want to see her mad. "Oh dear, oh dear, it's… the GRIM!!!" Dita told me sarcastically, mimicking the Professor's every move. (AN: Think Miranda in Lizzy McGuire making a really sarcastic comment.)  
  
"SO what are you planning to do?" I asked, watching a ball of water just float above the lake.  
  
"You're an Elemental! That's so cool! Same here!" Dita muttered excitedly.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"An Elemental is someone who can control any of the five elements. You know, earth, wind, water, fire and metal?" That didn't hit anything. I just gave Dita an even more confused look.  
  
"You don't know? Maybe you just discovered that talent just now." She added. "Look…" I watched her finger was a red ball of fire emerged from her finger and shot out in the air. I just shrugged and stuck out my index finger just like hers. However, the color wasn't red, it was blue.  
  
"Mizu." She replied. Mizu means water in Japanese. I don't know what was she talking about then so I just forgot about that.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"I want to watch a movie!" Sakura whined in boredom as she just lie down on the grass along with Tomoyo and Chiharu, Rika and Naoko.  
  
"Kaijuu's bored…" Touya, her older brother teased. As usual, Sakura hit Touya in the toes with the books she was reading a while ago. Touya just teased her more and then they just teased each other. It's normal to see those two just fighting almost everyday, and yes, even in class.  
  
Soon, finally they stopped. "The gaki's returned…" Touya stated, looking at the boy with chestnut hair going to our direction. 'Gaki' is the term Touya uses to call Syaoran. I don't know why. Every time I asked, they just tell me, 'It's a long story.'  
  
I just watched in a bored manner as Sakura played with the elements of wind and water through her fingers. So far, she was only able to control two, Mizu and Kaze. Within our small group of thirteen, we just figured out that there must be no secrets hidden. And just a while ago, I found out that the thirteen of us were Elementals or people who can conjure any of the five elements. Telling about that to Sakura took a lot of explaining and what just came up is just a more confused Sakura who doesn't know much.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Okay, that's the end of this chapter… sorry about that… I seem to be running out of ideas Okay so please review!!!!!!!! 


	5. Yokan ~Premonition~

[Sora E]  
  
[~To the Sky~]  
  
[Chapter Five – Yokan]  
  
[~Premonition~]  
  
Scribbles: Yay chapter five! Thanks to the following for the VERY helpful suggestions:  
  
Crystal-chan  
  
…  
  
Disclaimer: I know… Card Captor Sakura never did belong to me… AND Harry Potter… Happy?  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"KINOMOTO SAKURAAAA!!!" A high-pitched voice broke through the silence.  
  
"Nani?" I bolted up straight from my four-poster bed. Beside me, Dita stood smirking.  
  
"First day of school today, we have to choose some extra subjects to take this year." She explained. I noticed that she already took my robes out and laid them on the bed. Sleepily, I nodded and got dressed.  
  
"Quick, we don't want Professor McGonagal to wait. Remember, we still have to attend breakfast. It's the first day of school today." She reminded. I stopped and just stared at her. First day? First day of school? What does she mean first day of school?  
  
"Isn't it Sunday today?" I asked, making sure I heard correctly.  
  
"No, it's Monday, first day of school, September first!"  
  
I thought for a while and remembered about Syaoran. "Li Syaoran, we met him, didn't we?"  
  
Dita just arched her brow at me. "Li Syaoran? Is he Chinese or something? Never heard of him."  
  
"That can't be." I protested. "I just slapped him in the um… five days ago."  
  
"Five days ago, we haven't met yet, so probably, I wasn't there."  
  
"Five days ago was the start of classes."  
  
Dita stopped in front of me and checked my temperature. "Normal… You know Sakura, maybe it's all a dream."  
  
A dream? It all seems so real. I remembered meeting Chiharu, Rika and Naoko, maybe I could ask Dita about them. "How about Mihara Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi?"  
  
"I know Takashi, you told me about him last night. You know you told me you miss everyone in Tomoeda that you wish you could hear one of his lies."  
  
"And what about my brother?" This is the last time I'm going to ask, if the answer is negative, then I would think it's all a dream.  
  
Sighing, Dita answered my question. "You didn't tell me you had a brother. Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
I gave her a reassuring nod. So, it was all a dream. Perhaps another of those strange dreams I usually have. Maybe I could just forget about it, it's just a dream anyway. But what is this feeling that something else is going to happen?  
  
We arrived at the Deputy Headmistress' office, which was very big. There was a red tablecloth with yellow (AN: Is that yellow or gold?) sequins around the hemline and the Hogwarts logo imprinted at the center. I looked around, most of the faces are quite familiar, some whom I met in the train, while some, just plainly new.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, is Chiharu here?" I asked the black-haired girl beside me.  
  
"Iye, something wrong?" I'm sure she was concerned about me.  
  
"I had a dream last night. I dreamt about meeting Syaoran Li and slapping him the face for no reason and also I dreamt that Touya-oniichan is one of the professors." I explained, taking the paper handed to us and checking almost anything.  
  
Tomoyo watched as I checked absentmindedly and just kept on babbling about my dream. "Are you sure you'd want to take all of those subjects?" She asked, pointing to Divination, Muggle Studies, Aritmancy and more.  
  
I blushed in embarrassment. "Oops…"  
  
"Dita, what's Divination all about?" I asked, for Aida was the only one who's been living in England. She's just like Japanese-English or something.  
  
"Divination is one of the weirdest things in the magical world." She looked at her list and back at us again. "You know, fortune telling, tarot cards, tea leaves…" She replied in a misty voice and flailed her hands in the air, imitating the fortune telling gypsies of Paris. "Oops! Sorry!" She apologized once she bumped a paperweight from the professor's table.  
  
Divination doesn't sound good, who wants to predict his or her own future? I erased the blank beside Divination (AN: Don't ask how did she erase it, I don't know how either). All that's left is Arithmancy, Muggle Studies and Care for Magical Creatures.  
  
Finally, after checking and rechecking our checklist (o.O?), we made our way to the Great Hall. It was nearly full, with almost half of the students still making their way, or still sleeping in their beds, most were excited knowing who will be the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher (Why does this subject have a very long name?) this year.  
  
"Some say it's cursed." A girl named Pansy Parkinson explained. "It's because we have a different teacher each year. It's been going on for more than we know."  
  
"What happened with the other professors?" Dita asked out of curiousness.  
  
"In my first year, there was Professor Quirrel. I don't know what happened with him, but he suddenly left the job at the end of the school year. It must have been something with that Potter. Then nest was the looser, Lockhart. At the end, we found out that everything he said were all lies. He lost all of his memory because of a memory charm. Third year, perhaps Professor Lupin led the first serious lesson we had in two years. Bad thing though is that he was found out to be a werewolf by yours truly, Professor Snape. And finally, last year we had Professor "Mad Eye" Moody who talked about curses and more. Well, he had this eyes that seems to be always rotating. He always shouts "Constant Vigilance" for some unknown reason. He was figured out to use some polyjuice potion, or a potion used for changing to a certain person. The real Mad Eye Moody happens to be quite scared of what happened, didn't bother to teach anymore."  
  
"Oh…" This was all we were able to say. I guess the job could really be cursed.  
  
I suddenly remembered my dream a while ago. "You know, I could guess who will be the next Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Who?"  
  
I thought for a moment, a part of my dream didn't actually came true, like bumping my head on the door and meeting Chiharu, Naoko and Rika. Eriol-kun was there, but I'm not sure of his position, so who could be the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher?  
  
"Never mind."  
  
At this time, Professor Dumbledore (Is that right?) stood up, cleared his throat and began to speak. "The Defense Against Dark Arts teacher has arrived, although the teacher might be the person some doesn't expect to be. The Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is…"  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
The end! Hehehehe…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"Mizuki Kaho!" I watched the redhead teacher walk past the tables, with a few stares from most of the boys and sat down on the empty seat beside Dumbledore.  
  
"A lady! That's so unexpected." A Gryffindor exclaimed as she checked the teacher. I just smiled. Well, maybe Defense Against Dark Arts won't be the same as before, now that we've got Mizuki-sensei as the teacher.  
  
The schedules were passed on as I checked mine. Yes, Touya-oniichan was there and he's teaching Muggle Studies, just like in my dream. Maybe I just had to consult Tomoyo-chan later on about that.  
  
"Quick we have Card for Magical Creatures next!" Dita reminded because I was obviously taking my time on walking outside.  
  
It seems that after Transfiguration, I seem to run out of energy. We were supposed to turn our quills into any item heavier than the quill itself. So far, what I came up is a button. Unfortunately for Aida, all she had was a desk that was set on fire. So much for Transfiguration.  
  
We made our way to a clearing with only a hut with a small chimney on the roof visible. Besides the hut was probably the classroom. It was, perhaps, the only open classroom, for it was located in a garden. From our view, I could see a giant man with a very shaggy and unruly beard, just arranging crates in line. Inside the creates were creatures that look like fishes that squirm on two legs.  
  
"What are these?" I asked the giant who just scoffed at me.  
  
"Giddywalkers…" He replied in a sort of snobby way. I looked at the fish like things with legs; it didn't look like they're walking, it seems that they're gliding on ice.  
  
"It looks similar to the Kappa…" Dita pointed. "Just look at its fins by the sides and it's webbed feet." She pointed at one whose cleaning its foot just like a cat. It feet looked just that of a duck, however, full of scales.  
  
"Kappa?"  
  
"You know, those monkey that swim in the hot springs of the rural areas in Japan?" That didn't bring anything. Monkeys? I've spent all of my fifteen years staying in the urban areas, that I never got the chance of visiting most of the rural parts of my own country.  
  
Dita could see the even more confused look on my face. "They have white fur and a very red face." She added. Now I got it. So those things were called Kappas. I never knew that. I nodded, telling her that I actually understand.  
  
"Do they swim in the water?" I asked the giant who was just staring at us as we talked about Kappas.  
  
For once, I though his voice became a bit gentle compared to a while ago. "They do, they even walk on land at the same time. Se those webbed scaly feet, -He pointed at the pair of green feet- if they look dry, it means the Giddywalker is sick or dying."  
  
"What part of Japan are you from?" I asked. Funny, we just met yesterday and we found out that we're from the same country but I just asked from which part is she lives exactly just now.  
  
"Miyagi." Dita replied. "Now, quick we'll be loosing a seat soon." She pulled me towards a seat near the sides. I just sat behind her.  
  
The giant man, or Hagrid, came up to be our professor. Not surprised here, for he seems to know many things about today's topic. Each of us was given one Giddy whatever as Aida, late as usual, walked in and took her seat beside me.  
  
I started taking down notes about these strange creatures when I felt something land on my head. Quickly, I brought my hand to my head and tried to check if there is any like a piece of paper or something. Positive. I just ignored it and continued taking notes. A few minutes more, the same thing happened, I just decided to ignore it like before. And finally, I was really getting annoyed with the person throwing those pieces of paper, parchment or whatever, just who is responsible for that action so I looked behind me and saw a familiar boy with chestnut brown hair and amber yes just smiling at me. Syaoran Li.  
  
This is real, I'm not dreaming. –I thought quietly and looked back at the Professor, though my mind wasn't focused on the lesson. – He's there, behind me, breathing, not just a fragment of my imagination.  
  
Thinking was obviously confusing, for all I know I met Syaoran twice this year, once in my dreams and the other at this time. Who knows maybe the whole thing is actually a dream. I concentrated on the whole study once more; I missed almost half of what Hagrid was saying just because of my stupid thoughts. Oh well, maybe I should just ask Dita or Aida then.  
  
"Well, that's all for today, get going now or you'll be late for your next lesson." Hagrid concluded as he wiped the mess he made with the Giddywalkers on his desk. I took my bag and watched three students walk up to Hagrid and talk to him. I just left the classroom leaving my dreams and Syaoran Li in the farthest corner of my brain.  
  
"Hey I've been calling you for four minutes already!" Syaoran stated, catching up with my pace.  
  
"Good, just a few seconds more it would be five minutes. Ano, I've got Transfiguration next, so I've got to go, see you later!" I replied quickly, simply running towards the classroom. In a few seconds I'm obviously going to be very late.  
  
"Sakura, can I see your watch?" He asked. My watch? He wants to look at my watch? Is he crazy or something?  
  
I sighing, I handed him my baby blue watch that stopped ticking. I noticed it just now.  
  
"Muggle items stops or malfunctions here in Hogwarts." He explained. "I'll have Hermione fix this and returned by tomorrow."  
  
Mou! How could I forget! Silly me…  
  
"Thanks, what's the real time?"  
  
He checked his bewitched watch and just gave me a smile. "You're five minutes early."  
  
Sighing made my pace slower and walked beside him.  
  
"Thanks…" I muttered, wondering what else to say after four long years. "So, is this where you have been training your magic?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I can't afford sending you a letter by owl. You know, magic and Muggles don't mix."  
  
"Sakura-chan! You've met Li-kun! How nice!" (Guess who)  
  
"Oh, you noticed! How nice!" I replied sarcastically. Maybe Tomoyo was just waiting for us to "get acquainted" or so. Another of those mischievous plans of hers.  
  
"Hiiragizawa and Meiling are also here." She added. I noticed a familiar black haired boy with that scary smile plastered on his face standing behind me while a ruby-eyed girl joined us after.  
  
"I noticed…" I took my seat and found Dita sitting on one of the corners with a really annoyed look on her face. I guess she also forgot that items such as my watch don't work in this school.  
  
I stopped just by the door and suddenly, it hit me. "Eriol!" Both my mind and I screamed angrily.  
  
"Something wrong, my half-daughter?" He asked, funny how he could seems very innocent at most times, but this is OUTRAGEOUS!  
  
Angrily, I snatched my wristwatch from Syaoran's grip, startling him.  
  
"Daijoubu?" The amber-eyed friend of mine asked. I guess he seems quite unaware of Eriol's action.  
  
"For one thing, my watch is bewitched and it's working perfectly last night. It won't stop unless…"  
  
"Unless some magician triggered the bewitched gadget with his own magic." Syaoran continued for me.  
  
I nodded and responded at the same time, "Exactly!"  
  
Eriol sighed in defeat and snapped his fingers. My wristwatch soon started ticking and it worked just like before. I made my way towards Dita and we sat near her, after a few explanations and introductions, of course.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"Maybe it tells the future." Tomoyo suggested once I asked her about what my dream meant. We were sitting in front of the lake after dinner and we hadn't had the slightest touch of sleepiness.  
  
I thought for a while. "If it tells the future, then how come almost half of it didn't happen?" For once, I thought what I said actually made sense.  
  
"You're right." She replied. "I know!" Her eyes lit up when she said these, I guess she had an idea, typical Tomoyo Daidouji. "Maybe it's a premonition!"  
  
A premonition… Yes, maybe it is a premonition. But what is a premonition? I asked Tomoyo what does premonition mean. She just gave me one of her smiles and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. It just sounds cool."  
  
Let me correct what I said earlier. That is so unlike the Tomoyo Daidouji I know. All I came to know was the Tomoyo Daidouji that always know the answer and knows almost everything under the sun.  
  
Well, maybe she also has her limitations. – I reasoned in my mind. "Konbanwa!"  
  
"Konbanwa!"  
  
I made my way up the spiral stairs and finally, when I thought I would collapse because of sleepiness, I reached a dead end.  
  
"Lizard Tails…" I mumbled. The "wall" slid showing a dimly lit room, also known as the Slytherin common room. There were some students, with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, still awake, scribbling stuff into their parchments. Perhaps they're rushing the summer homework they didn't bother to do.  
  
After muttering a "good night" I climbed another set of stairs leading to the girls dorm. There, I could see my four-poster bed just a few steps away. I slid the green curtains aside and slept a dreamless sleep.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Yay! The real ending! Hehehe… can't do anything it's eleven thirty P.M. in here and I really can't sleep well. So please review! Konbanwaaaaaaaaaaa! 


	6. Sleepiness

[Sora E]  
  
[~To the Sky~]  
  
[Chapter Six – Sleepiness]  
  
Scribbles: Hello people! I forgot to thank someone for sending me that suggestion… sorry I forgot your name while I was writing the previous chapter but thanks to: mylabtomie (is that right sorry if I made another error but anyway, you know who you are and thank you so much)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I only own the plot!  
  
Legend:  
  
(words here) – Sakura's thoughts aside from the narration also some background noises like (chomp) (stomp) etc.  
  
[words here] – translations and clarifications  
  
I won't put any authors notes along the story.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
The Halloween Dance was just around the corner and perhaps; most of the students have their own respective partners. As for me, Draco just arranged a sort of blind date.  
  
"Am I hearing right? A pure blood speaking a term only Muggles know?" Teased Dita. Truly, Draco is a pure blood, or a wizard without the slightest blood of a Muggle in his veins but then, that doesn't stop him from knowing about how Muggles live without magic.  
  
He shrugged. "Well, I'm just trying to help."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine with or without your help." I reassured. "And we'd be going to the dance with or without partners."  
  
"No way!" Pansy snapped. "I will never go to the Dance without a partner. I'd die with shame, in case you ask me."  
  
Dita smirked at her. "Count me out, Draco. I won't afford having a date on that day. Besides, Sakura and I have some important business unfinished." She looked at me as if giving me a hint.  
  
"Do we?" I felt a jab by my ribs. "Oh, yeah! I remember now." I glared at the brown haired girl sitting beside me and was smiling innocently.  
  
"Good, then we'd better get some sleep. It's twelve midnight! Oyasumi!!!!!" She said hurriedly and pulled me towards the dorm.  
  
"Naze desu ka?" I asked, stopping in the middle of the staircase. My wrist hurt from her grip.  
  
"I just want to end the discussion and stay our of the blind date scheme. Besides I'm feeling sleepy and I also know you are."  
  
Dita was right, I was feeling sleepy since Draco called us at half past eleven just because of the stupid blind date.  
  
We walked up the rest of the stairs, keeping silent. And finally, I was lying on my green and silver covered bed and slept through with ease.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"You were taking my job. My job is waking Sakura-chan up in the morning!" The usual morning disagreement started between Kero-chan and Dita-chan.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault since I wake up earlier than you!" She argued back, hitting Kero with a small pillow. Trying to stop those tow would just bring you in the middle of their 'childish' fights.  
  
"Unfair!" Kero screamed back, hurling a pillow with his small paws. How? I don't know.  
  
"Meowr?" Suppi purred, watching the two angry figures throwing and hitting each other with pillows… or anything they could find.  
  
Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode (Millie for short) just sat and watched amusingly. They seemed quite entertained with the small battle the false guardian and the girl were making.  
  
"You never could see the real art of waking a person up!" Spat the ever cute but now angry stuffed toy.  
  
Art? Kero wouldn't define art even if it jumped out and bit his nose (?!?). I remembered the trip to the museum when Tomoyo-chan and I were both looking for a certain thing. We had to enter the museum at night and we must never make noise of else we'll be back to square one.  
  
We were held back, mostly because of Kero. First, he was taunting one of the paintings by Picasso, laughing and telling us that he could do better. Then next was when he was munching on some potato chips. And lastly, because of the beeping of Tomoyo's video camera, signaling that the battery was low. There were more distractions, however, I forgot about the rest. Finally, before midnight, I got the Book of Silence (Talk about originality…)  
  
We spent half an hour dragging both of them to the Great Hall, where they finally calmed down. Pansy seemed quite relieved about that. As Kero sat down he 'morphed' in his eating mode and glomped down every food he saw on the table, especially the sweets.  
  
"You have to chew." I told Kero as he stuffed a piece of chicken leg on his small mouth. Sometimes, watching him eat makes me wonder, 'Where does he keep all of those food after?'.  
  
"Shi (munch) te (chomp) i (munch) masu!" [Shitte imasu – I know] He replied in between munches, still filling his small mouth with all the food beyond reach. Good thing the house elves don't complain about his eating.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"Sakura-chan! Dita-chan! Where were you? I was looking for you all morning!" Aida explained after greeting me good morning.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Aida-chan." I apologized, bowing at her. "Kero-chan and Dita just had the usual morning disagreement." I explained taking a seat beside Tomoyo who was busily doing her homework.  
  
She looked up and greeted me. "No assignments?" She asked.  
  
"I did mine last night."  
  
"Hora! An owl from haha!" Dita came running towards our direction, holding a piece of envelope.  
  
She quickly sat down and opened the envelope. I felt jealous for she still had her mother with her and their family is complete. Unlike me, my mother died when I was three and what were left of our family were my dad, Touya and I. Sometimes I feel bad about talking about my mother death, but I guess…  
  
"Dita! Sakura!" My cousin called, disrupting my thoughts. I turned around and found the blond boy heading to our direction. He had the same goofy smile as list night and I could feel he likes someone… like Aizuki Dita, I suppose. "So what, are you taking my invitation?"  
  
From her reading position, Dita lifted her head up just to answer. "Nope, whatever you say we won't join the blind date scheme you're talking about."  
  
"Meow!" Suppi purred. From her action, I almost felt that she agreed with my friend's statement.  
  
"Daidouji? Ikusawa? Pansy? Millicent?" He asked. Sometimes this cousin of mine can be that annoying. It seems that he is planning something aside from just a plain date. Fortunately, they disagreed and he left our small group, for that time at least.  
  
"He'll be coming asking about that blind date thing." I explained. "Sometimes he's just so persistent."  
  
"And rude." Tomoyo added. "Yesterday, she actually called Hermione a mudblood."  
  
"Mudblood?" Dita, Aida and I asked at the same time. "What does that mean?"  
  
The raven-haired girl shrugged and continued writing on her parchment. "I don't know it just sounds rude."  
  
I watched Tomoyo think and write then think and write again. For the past few weeks, I felt like she was a different Tomoyo Daidouji. Somehow talking to her makes you feel unsure and doubtful, unlike before, I felt reassured when we were talking about anything under the sun. Is it me or is it that Tomoyo really changed from her warm self to a new cold personality.  
  
"Hi again!" Draco greeted for the second time that afternoon.  
  
Without bothering to hear another word he'll say, Dita spoke up. "Let me guess, you want us to agree in having blind dates for the Halloween Dance. Well, here's our answer… NO!"  
  
"Actually, that's not it, but it's about the Halloween Dance. Someone is asking if he can invite any of you to the dance."  
  
"Is that another of your really stupid ideas to get us to join?"  
  
"It's not the blind date, anyway I lost the bet with Junta who said that you girls won't join the list. So then, someone was asking me if…"  
  
"So you're actually telling us that if we agreed we are actually playing a part of your stupid challenge with Ohgami-kun?"  
  
"Well, yeah, so as I was saying…"  
  
"So it was only a game and you're using us as players whom you think you can control?"  
  
This wasn't good. Dita seemed to loose her temper because of Draco said. As for me, I think Dita is partially right that it's quite senseless to just deceive us, but then Draco can be somewhat correct at some point.  
  
"Oh, look at the time! Aida, remember we had to borrow one of those library books for Muggle Studies?" I lied, pulling the confused girl along. Luckily, she played along.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
End of Chapter Six  
  
Okay… that's for today………………… sorry for the long update thingy because almost every week we're traveling to a different place. Okay that's all for now. Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

[Sora E] [~To the Sky~] [Chapter 7 - Quidditch]  
  
The whole week was buzzing with excitement, not only because of the upcoming Halloween Dance (which I had been talking about since last week) but also because of the Quidditch try-outs this weekend. Gryffindor team is in desperate need of a keeper while Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's teams have an open slot for a chaser and a beater while our house needs a whole new set of chasers. That's a lot if you ask me, so I guess, almost everyone will be trying out for those empty slots.  
  
Flying on broomsticks and passing the quaffle to and fro doesn't seem like a fun game to me, however, after what Draco told me yesterday, I suddenly found myself being dragged by Dita, Millicent and Pansy to the Quidditch field.  
  
"I don't want to join, okay!" I whined as we neared the field.  
  
"Come on Sakura, where's you sense of fun?" Fun? You call being hit by an iron ball fun? This is crazy. no, more like. insane!  
  
"Look I really don't want to be a chaser, or beater or what so ever! I just want to watch peacefully in the stand." I argued.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be joining the team, too." I didn't know what to say next, a part of me felt like arguing with every statement they say while another parts just kept telling me to shut up and join. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for me, I obeyed the one telling me to shut up and just follow them.  
  
"Where's my pudding?" A very hungry Kero asked, buzzing out of my bag and flying to my shoulder.  
  
"Gomen, I have no pudding right now. You might as well share with Suppi- chan."  
  
"Nani!!??!!!!! Iye! Iye! Iyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He screamed, flying and hovering angrily in front of my face. "I won't and will never share anything with that. that. filthy. kitten. cat."  
  
I shrugged and ignored him. "Fine, suit yourself. It's not my fault if you become hungry."  
  
Kero's eyes grew wide. "Nani? What kind of mistress are you? You make you guardian starve to death!"  
  
"She's just telling you to shut up and don't bother her." Dita explained. This started another of their usual arguments.  
  
"Well who are you to tell me that? You're not my mistress!"  
  
"I'm your mistress' friend and it's proper for you to treat me right."  
  
"Why don't you just mind your own business. bakeeemonoooo!!!"  
  
"Well, I'm so sorry to tell you that I'm currently minding my own business and tht you're actually disrupting it."  
  
"Monster!"  
  
"Stuffed animal!"  
  
"Bakemono!"  
  
"Air head!"  
  
"Short-haired kappa!"  
  
"Stuffed pig!"  
  
Quickly I handed Kero some pudding, which he eagerly took after shooting a few glares at Dita. It would be best if they don't attract much attention, especially to Kero because only my fellow Slytherins know about him. Anyways, I dismissed the topic off my head after that.  
  
The Quidditch field seemed visible enough and from my point of view, I could see six goal posts, three for each side and some really high seats suitable for the audience. As we even neared the clearing, I could see the details much clearer, the whole ring was oval in shape and there's a curved line before each hoop, where the chasers shoot the Quaffle and the inner circle where the balls are released.  
  
It's my first time to see a Qudditch field, a real one actually. I only have a view of them on books like Quidditch Through the Ages and some wizard magazines and newspapers. So far, I only know the basics of the game, thanks to my cousin's lecture.  
  
Up by the inner circle was my cousin, Ohgami Junta, Kyle Ross and Oka Kenji, the only Quidditch players left behind after Marcus Flint, who was said to be the previous Quidditch captain, and a few others left Hogwarts last year.  
  
I became a bit tense as the thought of being hit by a bludger flashed back to my head. What if I break my bones? What if I die getting hit on the head?  
  
"Does being hit have a medical insurance or something?" I asked Pansy, for Dita already rushed up, too excited to try out for the team.  
  
"Medical insurance? What's that?" Thinking that she wouldn't understand the explanation either, I just forgot about that insurance thing. Funny, it seems that living in the Muggle realm makes me feel a lot safer than living with my own 'people'.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"Hey, don't worry about not having a broomstick." Kenji reassured, handing us both his and Draco's broomsticks. "You can buys one this weekend."  
  
I nervously held on the handle, scared I might even scratch. In the handle labeled 'Nimbus 2001'. I'm sure it's a priced possession of his, so I'd be rather careful not to do any kind of damage to it.  
  
"Hey don't worry, I used to drop that many times now and there were even times that it almost got smashed by Crabbe and Goyle." Draco told me in a sort of amused manner.  
  
"Yeah. right." I was doubtful. Who wouldn't?  
  
"Here, try this, you must hit the bludger and protect other players from it." Draco handed me a club.  
  
Is he crazy? Does he ever expect me to handle one of those? But anyway, I climbed on to my, rather, his broom, took the club and faster than I could even catch a glimpse on what happening, I was pulled down by it's weight.  
  
"Too heavy, you might as well try for the keeper or the chaser."  
  
"Oh good, you just noticed." I told him sarcastically, throwing the club with all my might. Fortunately for him but unfortunately for me, it just landed a few inches (or centimeters) away from me.  
  
"Nice try." He teased.  
  
Kyle, a temporary member, just there to help along, focused his attention on Dita, Pansy and I "Let's try with the chaser. Each of you must catch the Quaffle and throw it to another player it while the broom is moving then pass it back and forth until you reach the hoops. Kenjie, the team's current keeper, will try to block all of your shots and I'll be watching your performance down here. Any questions?"  
  
I raised my hand and he called me. "Is there any other way of turning back from this try-outs?"  
  
He chuckled, seeming quite amused with my question. "No, I'm sorry Kinomoto but you can't turn back."  
  
Groaning I took the broom and the three of us got ready and mounted our brooms ready to fly.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
I slumped down the sofa in the common room, groaning from my current accomplishment.  
  
"There's nothing to be disappointed about. You just got accepted to the team!" A very cheerful friend told me.  
  
"That's what I'm disappointed about." I replied, shaking my hand because of that silly broom. Well, at least I get to be with her. Who was the other chaser? It was no other than Iris (AN: I don't know how to spell her family name but it's pronounced |bo-na-shu| I think it goes somewhat like Bonnacheu), a French girl  
  
So far, I wasn't the only one who hasn't got a broom. Since we're all accepted, the rest suggested that we go to Diagon Alley that weekend to purchase a new set of brooms, not only for us, but for the whole team as well. With Draco's money, I guess it will be no problem at all. But still, what troubles me most is the beginning of the actual season next week on Wednesday, three days before the Halloween Bash and absolutely a very hectic schedule for everyone. I'm actually thinking how can I cope with it.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"Oi! Syaoran-kun!" I called, waving at my boy friend (as in a friend who's a boy. boy friend.).  
  
"Hi! Is there something wrong?" He greeted back.  
  
"Iye, I just want to tell you that Dita and I won't be present this weekend because our Quidditch team decided to purchase a new set of brooms for our team. So, please tell Tomoyo and Aida and also Touya about it. Just to make sure they're not that worried enough."  
  
Syaoran remained silent for a few seconds. "That's all? Sure, I'll tell them. Have fun!"  
  
I waved him good-bye and left. We seldom talk to each other, concerning the fact that they have tons to do every week and from the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
"Sakura!" Someone called. It was Junta, he came running towards my direction.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Um. well, not to eavesdrop, but did you actually tell Li that we're going to purchase a new set of broomsticks?"  
  
"Well. yeah, is there something wrong with that?" The tone of his voice made me feel that what I actually did was wrong. He obviously seemed worried.  
  
"Well, you see Gryffindor and Slytherin a rivals, most likely concerning the Quidditch Cup and I hope you won't do that again."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Later, I'll explain later." He backed away quickly and made a straight dash towards the Great Hall. I just stared at him and blinked, for some unknown reason, I think he's getting weirder every minute.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
End of chapter seven.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing else. I don't even own Dita Aizuki and Aida Ikusawa or even Junta Ogami because they're all the names of my friends, so mind you, that's all I can explain.  
  
Ehe. so how long was that since I last updated. a couple of months ago? Really sorry about that I keep on forgetting that I have a story to complete hehe. Actually, we're constantly traveling because it's my parent's job, meaning I go to a different school every year and sometimes every month. pretty tough. Another reason why it took me a really long time in updating is because of school, which started last June. now I guess that explains it. 


	8. Chapter 8

[Sora E] [~To The Sky~] [Chapter Eight - When The Sky Turns Dark]  
  
".So Plato was the first real witch hunter known throughout history because he was the only one who was able to detect Atlantis, The Floating Continent." Explained a very slow talking professor. Today's lesson in History of Magic, was a teeny bit interesting, so far I guess it was the most interesting topic that month, Witch Hunters. But interesting or not, Professor Bins' drawling voice, somehow kept my eyelids get heavier and heavier each second.  
  
"That's Hermione Ganger, a mudblood. She's always the teacher's favorite, especially to Professor Flitwick." Pansy pointed to a bushy haired girl who was taking notes for the whole lesson. "The only teacher that doesn't favor her is Snape and perhaps even Professor McGonagal. She's a real pain, being a know-it-all."  
  
"Don't you think you should get to know her more?" I asked, thinking it was a bad idea talking about someone behind his or her back.  
  
"It's useless. Anyway, she's actually a coward; Millie told me so when she fought her in the Dueling Club when I was in my second year. Plus, did you ever see her friends? There's Harry Potter, Dumbledore's favorite and Ron Weasley whose family has more children than money!"  
  
"That's rude!"  
  
One thing good in this class was that it was a perfect place for some useless discussion firstly because Professor Bins doesn't mind you (for some unknown reason) next, because most of the students here are getting really bored so they won't mind you and lastly, just to keep you awake, you just have to talk to someone. Another thing great about this is that you can do your homework here provided that, that work is for a subject after History of Magic.  
  
I quickly got my books, just dumped them in my bag, and made my way for Touya's class, Muggle Studies. I find it (the subject) quite fair enough. Touya-oniichan seemed to be a really good at teaching and sometimes, I wondered if he's really born with it (BUT don't tell him I told you that, promise?) or it's just because he's raised as a muggle giving him enough knowledge with their lifestyles (AND don't tell him that either).  
  
".Besides, I think Muggles and us are almost the same, the only difference is that we can use magic and they can't. So there isn't exactly a 'better' and 'more superior' life between both races." I grinned at Touya who was sitting at the edge or his desk.  
  
As he continued on, I heard two girls whispering behind me, somehow as if they like him. (Touya's gonna be really surprised when he hears this.)  
  
"Listen, kaijuu." He messed up my hair, as usual, calling my attention. For some reason, I think Hogwarts made me control my temper a bit, for instead of stomping Touya's foot whenever he calls me a monster, I'd just ignore it and smile back.  
  
"So you have your phone with you?" He asked quietly. I searched into my bag and found the exact pink wireless phone given to me by my best friend. I handed it to him and he made his way towards Tomoyo. I guess he was also going to borrow hers.  
  
"Now this, -He showed the phone clearly so that everyone can see it- is another way on how Muggles can cope up with our magic. They call these cellular phones; it works similar to the telephone, but then, as you can see, they have no wires. They carry on signals which is transmitted by the (blah, blah, blah)."  
  
While Touya was explaining how it works, I looked around and noticed Tomoyo grinning at me.  
  
"Were you accepted at the Quidditch team?" She mouthed.  
  
"What?" (S)  
  
"Where - you - accepted - at - the - Quidditch - team?" (T)  
  
"What? I can't understand you!" (S)  
  
"What did you say?" (T)  
  
"I said I can't understand you." (S)  
  
"Can you repeat that?" (T)  
  
"I said." (S)  
  
[Note: S for Sakura and T for Tomoyo]  
  
"Is it okay if Tomoyo and Sakura share their 'silent' conversation with the class?" Touya's voice suddenly disrupted our little silent talk. "If you do not wish to share it to the whole class, them maybe I suggest that both of you don't do it again."  
  
"Gomen nasai." We both bowed apologetically and took our seats.  
  
After class she met up with me near the door. "I said, were you accepted at the Quidditch team?"  
  
"Oh, I see, I thought you were saying 'what are you fidgeting?'. Well, yes, why?"  
  
"That's so cool! I've got to video tape this. Thanks to Eriol-kun for he bewitched my video camera." I laughed, same old Tomoyo-chan. However, I still feel there's something wrong, I just couldn't put my mind on it. It was either Tomoyo or I, or anyone.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Well, since last week. It was a hard work since we didn't know what to do and it took plenty of time that I always got stressed out doing the homework and stuff. Then finally, we were able to do so thanks to Fred and George Weasley."  
  
"I guess that explains the sudden personality change." I added. We then started walking towards the Great Hall.  
  
She gasped (I could say dramatically). "Oh yes, sorry about that."  
  
"Forgiven."  
  
"So how are things going with you and Li-kun?" She asked nudging me gently on my side.  
  
"Eh?" I suddenly felt my cheeks burn for some unknown reason. "We don't talk much."  
  
"How come, he has all of the time? Except maybe for Quidditch practice."  
  
"I guess they will win the game this week, after Draco purchased the brooms and when we started to practice, we've got nothing but a few jinxes and misunderstandings." I explained once we went through the last rotating stair towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh and about your dream, the one you said that half of it came true but the other half didn't, I spoke to Eriol about it and he told me it just about choice."  
  
Suddenly I remembered my dream where in I slapped Syaoran (which didn't come true) and when Touya joined us near the lake (he was very busy so joining us a almost. impossible) and another was Eriol being the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher (that'll be they day Syaoran-kun would hate most) and lastly was having Rika, Chiharu and Naoko along. While the only ones that came true was. well having Touya for the teacher, finding about our 'unique' talent and some other things which I can't remember. (Hey, who wouldn't? That dream was like. five weeks ago?!!)  
  
"Choice?"  
  
"Hai, you see Eriol received a letter, inviting him to be one of the professors, because his 'past' life was the life of one of the greatest sorcerers of all times. But then, he chose to be just a plain student and suggested Mizuki-sensei to take his place instead. Then, during our time at the lake when you conjured that ball of water without your knowledge of it, Dita chose not to say, 'Hey, you're an Elemental too? So cool!'. It's all about what the person chooses."  
  
Wow, that was deep. So maybe the reason why I didn't slap Syaoran is because I chose not to, or why didn't Chiharu and the rest come because they decided not to attend Hogwarts. Somehow, I still feel confused.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"The weather seems to cooperate with our needs." Our new captain, Fred (or is he George?) replied. Right now we were waiting for the first ever game with Slytherin and after wining the world cup last, last year, I suppose we could do it once more, getting the glory out of Slytherin.  
  
"Good luck, everyone, we've got three amazing and beautiful chasers, a really great keeper and an extremely good beater plus a professional seeker, who can stop us? We can go through it!"  
  
"Fred may be a good captain, but he's not very good at giving opening speeches." Harry whispered behind me. I chuckled quietly along with the others who heard Harry's comment.  
  
"I know. well, we know that Slytherin had brought new brooms but the only thing they've got is speed. We will win because we all have our own speed, even though it's no better than their new brooms, but we've also got some pretty good skills that will wipe them out of their feet. Another thing is that we've got two new skilled members added in our team, which are obviously Syaoran Li and Meiling Li and. well. let's just do our very best."  
  
"Seems like I heard that speech before." Ron Weasley, the team's new keeper, whispered, as everyone got ready for today's match.  
  
We all held our brooms tightly as the gates opened, sliding up revealing the Quidditch field. By the inner circle were the seven players of Slytherin, with three new ones.  
  
"I guess Slytherin finally got some small ones to join."  
  
True, for all the years of the Quidditch match, almost all of Slytherin's players were somewhat, muscular or the bully type with big bodies and. maybe small brains. And now, I could see there were some girls as well.  
  
We mounted our brooms and got ready to fly to the inner circle. Soon, I made my way towards the inner circle Fred landed gently on the ground facing the team's new captain Oka Kenjie while Harry rose up, in front of the pointy nosed Draco Malfoy and our chasers faced their new chasers. I gave a final glance at their team before the balls were released, the new members were Aizuki Dita, a friend of mine, Iris |Bon.| and the last one gave me a real surprise. Sakura.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Okay that's for now. I've got to goooooooooooooooooooooooooo. me in a hurry. got TONS of things to do. byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies. 


End file.
